Xenogears: Visions of ReAwakening
by Xenobeast
Summary: The Xenogear gang is set on a mission, but does it turn out to be deciet as they fight for their lives being put against death at every turn. what is trust.
1. Who

Who

"Please……."

A man with long dark brown hair rocked back and forth with a girl held firmly in his arms. She lay limp breathing slowly, her red hair hanging down over the mans arms, her uniform covered with blood as strips were torn off and tied tightly over her wounds on her legs and somewhere around her chest.

"Please don't d-die on me Elly" He put his face to hers; putting his cheek against hers, he felt what little warmth she still had in her.

"Fei, they're everywhere" A middle aged man built well, long black hair past his shoulders going to middle waist, a pair of glasses ran up the bridge of his nose. His black eye's glinting in the night. "They've got us surrounded" There was clawing against the doors, moans and screeches all around them. "Citan" Fei spoke.

"Do you think Elly will make it?" Citan's face went stern. "I can't make any promises or false hopes Fei" Fei looked down at Elly her breathing almost silent.

"There's nothing you can do" A man with short black spiked hair, and piercing silver eyes that seemed to glow, walked up to them. "Her chances are slim; let me take a look at her"

"No!" Fei said harshly making the man look at him questionably. "Why are you scared?" The man knelt down by Elly and looked Fei in the eyes. "Do you think she wants that, do you think she wants you to die because of her, do you think she wants your lives to end here" He stood and walked over to the wall placing his leg against the wall as a rest stand.

"You're a coward Fei Fong Wong" Fei laid down Elly and stood up, he looked at the silver eyed man.

"Who are you?" The man smiled. "I never told you my name now, did I?"

Fei shook his head. Citan studied the whole situation with an analytical expression.

"Just call me" He put his hand to his chin. "Jaocubi"

"I say we kill him" A green beast walked up growling through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Rico" Citan warned as he still surveyed the scene of Fei and Jaocubi. "Rico, have you heard anything from Billy"

"No, we were seperated when we were running from the reapers down the cooridor of the ship"

"This isn't good" Citan said now pacing back and forth.

There was a bang at the door, a dent now becoming visible. as the Reapers tried to reach their prey from the room of safe captivity. The reapers banged more. now it seems they were clawing while the moans of death echoed throughout the room. Everybody's attention was drew to the door as their hearts banged against their chests.

Well you guys I hope you like my chapter it was the first Xenogear fanfiction I have ever done, I love the game and I hope this story comes out good I'll have try to have new chapters everyday or two, well enjoy. Oh yeah by the way you pronounce "Jaocubi's" name like this (Jay-oh-ku-be)


	2. Happening

Happenings

Billy ducked down, a nine-foot Reaper towering over him, swinging its claws in Billy's direction with massive force, Billy barely staying out of reach. Billy pulled out a nine-millimeter pistol and shot it in its side. It howled in fury and dove for Billy. Billy sidestepped almost stumbling on his own feet out of fear. "I wonder what happened to Rico?" Billy thought to himself. He couldn't get a clear shot at the Reaper as it kept lurching foreword with its razor sharp claws, hitting walls where Billy was supposed to be.

Billy brought his hand up shooting lazily, hitting it in the chest, blood oozed slowly. The Reaper screeched hitting Billy with its arm, sending him hurling towards the wall with a loud thud, Billy cursing from the impact. Billy's suit was torn, his bow hanging to the left, its seam torn slightly.

He reached to his side, the other gun he had was on the floor behind the Reaper. He pulled out an 'ether' gun, and aimed it at the Reaper pulling the trigger quickly.

He hit the Reaper square in the head, blood and gore spattered everywhere on the walls, floor, Billy's face and suit. He wiped his face leaving a trail of blood; he watched the Reaper's body twitch and burn slowly from the 'ether' shot. Billy walked up to the Reaper and pointed the 'ether' gun at it. "Burn in hell" and shot it two more times. Blood oozed out onto the ground, little sprinkles hitting Billy's pants.

Billy heard other Reaper's coming his way, the groans growing louder each second. He turned and grabbed his gun, then climbing onto a ladder on a near by wall.

The dead Reaper's body burned away now only leaving a pile of ash.

The descending Reaper's reached the old battle grounds. He pulled open the latch and heaved himself up the rest of the way. Reaper's approaching the ladder looking up.

The room was dark and musty. He kicked the latch closed and walked around the room with stealthily silence. He didn't hear a sound, everything was silent.

The banging on the door grew louder and the silence in the room was deathly silent, even their own breath heaving in slowly, like they were too afraid to breath, let alone speak.

"There has to be a way" Citan said muttering to himself in the corner, the silence broken.

Jaocubi sat in the corner playing with his sword, his eyes almost as sharp; he watched Fei and Elly with a smug smile on his face.

"Citan" Fei spoke. "What's that?" Fei pointed to a wall covered up in dried up blood and some kind of bloodish colored vine with a tinge of green. In the middle was a screen, with a key board hanging close by, almost invisible for the vine and blood.

Citan walked up to where Fei was pointing, and stopped when a bolt rolled up to his feet. The door that kept them from the Reaper's was beginning to give away.

Citan looked at the door, concern written all over his face, then back to the screen and touched the keyboard. It shot to life, and Citan flinched back; the screen black, writing beginning to fill in the emptiness.

Citan felt someone approach behind him, it was Jaocubi. His face empty of any reading, but altogether curious.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry I missed a day. I had a doctors appointment, I'll have chapter three up soon.


	3. Action

Action

Citan scanned the writing on the screen.

_Contamination spreading widely_

_NX137EP062 Main System Cables Malfunctioned_

_DANGER!_

_Level 1 Alert_

_Restriction of Exon clones_

_Mutating_

_Base code 62 million, 97 million_

_Mutation out of control_

_ZS426XD000_

_System Self-Destructed Activated_

_Cancel_

_Self-Destruct De-activated_

_DANGER!_

_System Launching Electrical Surge_

_Failure to Launch_

_Evacuate_

_Contamination Spreading Widely_

_Base code 107 million_

_System Overwriting_

_Switching to Displacement Mode_

_Denied_

_Code NX137EP062 Rewriting_

_Malfunction_

_DANGER!_

_System Infiltrated_

It flashed before Citan's eyes as he slowly begin to realize the situation. Jaocubi, also realizing. Pictures flashed before the screen, showing people mutate from a gas spreading throughout the ship. Bodies began to grow into distorted positions, turning into Reaper's and other kinds of mutations, some dying from seizures, others killing each other.

Jaocubi looked away. "How sickening"

The screen went blank, and the wall moved, opening to reveal a lab. Just then, the door broke down and a Reaper emerged.

Billy walked through the dark feeling his way around, his hand ran along the counter, touching a slimy substance, Billy pulled back with disgust. Clank-clank. Something fell and hit the floor, Billy turned around, and felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and everything went dark.

Jaocubi threw his sword hitting the first Reaper in the abdomen, while others slithered in. Fei picked up Elly and ran to the lab, and urged everyone else as well. Rico grabbed a Reaper and threw it into a group of oncoming monstrosities entering the room, and ran to Fei and the others.

There was a key board in the other room and Citan started to fiddle with it, the Reapers coming fast. Citan's face went stern, it wasn't working. The first Reaper extended it claw, and fire erupted from the ground.

The Reaper hissed and yanked back. The group stared in amazement, Jaocubi muttering something like a chant.

"Msa Fa Lek Ten Go Tsh Vak" He repeated the phrase over and over. The door closed, separating the two parties.

Citan smiled, finally defeating the key board's hefty mechanisms. He had a gift for technology and other mechanics.

So you're an element, eh?" Citan asked.

Jaocubi smiled. "You can say that"

A/N I think Chapter three was good I hope you all liked it, I'll have chapters four and five up Monday, I'm going to be really busy this weekend. Please review.


	4. As things turn

**As Things Turn**

Fei stared disbelievingly at Jaocubi but kept quiet. Citan just accepted the fact, but walked over to a table staring at a diagram of the mutations that had occurred. Elly was still unconscious, but started to stir a little more often.

Rico watched everyone with threatening eyes, almost like him making dares for someone to move.

Jaocubi followed Citan around, and Fei kept his eyes on full alert on Elly.

"So" Citan started. "Joacubi, what are you really" He looked at Jaocubi, who returned a smile. Citan continued. "Or are you just an Element as they call it" The way Citan spoke made Jaocubi think. "He's not a regular surface dwelling –lamb-" He thought.

"Well….are you going to answer me, Jaocubi" The way Citan asked made it seem like it was a challenge.

"Like I said" Jaocubi said voice equally as challenging. "I'm an Element"

This answer caused Citan to smirk. "Ok"

Citan walked over to a computer, a symbol flashing over and over, but with no apparent meaning.

He touched the computer and it showed the diagrams and mutation functions of the exo-skeleton.

"It seems that the mutation was set up by an in organization of the project." Citan clicked the key board, and then added. "They were keeping control at first when things started to turn on them, the gas seemed to infect one of their members, and got in"

Jaocubi stared in amazement.

Citan flipped through papers that were spread around the desk next to the computer. "This seems to contain all the subjects, tools I should say" Jaocubi watched Citan; he was fond of him, such knowledge.

"Massacre" Jaocubi muttered. "Interesting" Citan murmured, his eyes scanning the paper, comprehending the information. He flipped to another page, and there Jaocubi was, his eyes making the picture stand out, almost out of place.

"So you were raised on Solaris?" Citan asked getting a skeptical glare from Jaocubi. "Why do you ask?" Jaocubi retorted. "This" He handed the paper to the silver eyed boy.

Jaocubi stared at the paper his eyes turning watery, but he recovered quickly. "I…I was kidnapped" Citan showed signs of sympathy in his eyes, but kept them low.

"So your file" Citan walked closer to Jaocubi. "It's interesting….there's a lot you haven't told us."

"Like what?" Jaocubi said sarcastically.

"Oh, like being created biogenetically"

Rico got up from the wall, his eyes glaring menacingly, his knuckles cracking from him clenching his hands together.

Jaocubi just smiled. "I left that out, huh"

"L


	5. Past Remembrances

Past Remembrances

A/N: Oh I'm sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter, the "L. at the end was a mistake, so please forgive and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"You want to know then, don't you?"

Jaocubi sat down, Rico standing close by; Fei watching intently. Citan seemingly amused but interested.

"Well, it all began….here, I was created here" Fei cast a disbelieving glance.

Jaocubi looked at Citan only wanting his eyes to hear his story. There were staring at me, recording my data, seeing when I could come out of that tube, playing with my sense, my reactions,……a tool as you said before Citan" Citan unaffected by the story. "Go on"

"I escaped, I grew quickly, I knew their intentions, and I wasn't stupid" He fiddled with his sword taking his eyes off Citan.

"I got onto a ship, but was discovered; they dragged me to a cell, and threw me in there. We then reached Solaris, and they took me to these people, they kept me there, beating me, made me clean. Sometimes at night, they would do things. They would do many things for torture, cut me, they liked it." Disgust written into his voice as the words spilled off his tongue.

"Then a girl came, around my age, her name was Akia, she's the one who helped me, they did the same things to her, we grew up together for two years…until we finally escaped" Jaocubi stood up. "We ran through a forest, where we ended up getting lost, but people chasing us, while running she fell..." He began to stumble upon his words, hard to get them out, he didn't want to sob. "She told me to go on, she would distract them." Tears began flow slowly.

"We argued" He laughed a little. "She was always stubborn, we stopped when she slapped me, and told me to go on, to stop being stupid. So….I promised her I'd be back one day."

"And you called me a coward" Fei said his words cold as steel, with a hint of poison.

"Shut up, Fei" Citan snapped. "Continue Jaocubi" Citan crossed his arms leaning back against the counter.

They heard a faint banging on the door. The door was strong the Reapers wouldn't be reaching them any time soon.

Rico's eyes were transfixed, but incapable of reading any emotion through them.

Fei looked coldly at Jaocubi then turned his attention back to Elly.

Jaocubi gulped then continued on with his story. "So I ran, I ran not only for me but her as well. I never heard from her again till I got here"

"How did you get here?" Rico asked speaking for the first time since they got into this lab.

"After I escaped from them, I came back here to look for answers but only to be caught again" Citan put his hand to his chin rubbing it gently letting out a small "Hmmm" Jaocubi looked up at Citan like he had a solution to all his problems.

"So that explains why you can use fire, you're not an element, you were a test subject, probably to be used for military tactics, you escaped, they thought of you as defective, so…" Jaocubi continued Citan's sentence. "They used me for a new test; they put me here while the gas spread through the destined ventilation systems infecting us."

"After I walked through the building I was still clueless of what they were using me for then…..but that's when things started to happen, people started changing, the ruptures of their spinal cords twisting popping up from their backs, their hands extending. Their bodies contorting claws, some killing each other, but it didn't hurt me" He stopped fiddling with his sword and sat it down on the ground.

Citan got up from the counter, walking over to Jaocubi, extending his hand. Jaocubi accepted and stood up picking his sword up along the way.

(Flashback)

Jaocubi wondered through the halls his eyes widening in shock of the hurricane of destruction wept through the building turning people into the damned, suffering Jaocubi hiding as people ran at him viciously trying to kill him.

Jaocubi turned the corner and a girl fell in his arms, her curly red hair bounded over his arms as he caught her mid-waist. She blinked her green yes weakly and smiled when she saw who caught her. "Jao…c...bi" she uttered helplessly and fell limply in his arms breathing rather rapidly for being held closely in someone's arms when you should be feeling safe.

"Akia" Jaocubi whispered and brushed the hair from her face.

Thoughts rushed through Jaocubi's head, "How'd she get here? What happened to her?"

He carried her half-dragged he felt rather weak, from this whole meeting, he didn't know what to feel, hate, rage, love, confusion. Two girls and a guy ran by, paying no attention to Jaocubi and Akia.

She opened her eyes and looked at Jaocubi observing him with a small smile. "Your not the only one who escaped that day" she put her hand to his face nudging it gently back and forth with her palm. Jaocubi closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her hands.

"I don't want to lose you again Akia" She removed her hand from his face and looked at him stubbornly. "Don't talk like that Jao-" She grimaced in pain, Jaocubi felt something warm slither onto his arm, he lifted it and saw a crimson liquid and then looked at Akia sullenly. "You didn't tell me you were hurt" He said angrily but softly at the same time. She smiled again. "There was no point" She spoke softly to conceal her pain, but Jaocubi was no fool he sensed it.

"You got to learn to move on" she turned her head. "You'll never lose me Jaocubi, I'll always be right there" She pointed to his heart, touching his chest. "Will you kiss me, I've never been kissed before, just think so little time but it's felt like we've been together forever…J…just remember that when there's a will there's a way, keep your head up" she leaned up even though it hurt her so. A small red river flowed onto the ground streaming slowly. "Stay alive for me, and to think we'll be together again one day" She kissed him, both their cheeks and eyes filled with tears, as the kiss contained every amount of emotion the two had been hiding.

She pulled away. "Please...d...don't leave me, not now, so many questions I want to ask you" She put her hands to his lip, and in her other hand she held a little silver amulet and pushed it into his hand.

"Keep this problem like you did the other one, stay alive, think about for me" She closed her eyes, and her breathing faded away along with the warmth of her body her heart sapped of strength, and there Jaocubi felt it again, being alone. "I love you" He whispered, and kissed her on the cheek. He stood up putting the amulet in his pocket. "Bye, I'll keep that promise, I swear it Akia" He walked away leaving her again, but with a question and a wish and a promise that stuck to his mind and heart.

(End of Flashback)

"And then for the next two days I hid and ran for my life as horror was all around me" He looked at Fei then the rest of the group. "Then you guys came"

"Fei" They heard someone whisper. They turned around, Fei's face lightening up a little.

"Hey Elly" He replied.

"Welcome back" Jaocubi said walking over, her blue eyes, just a glimmer through the darkness.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter; I put a lot of work into it, please review and I'll have chapter 6 up soon, sorry I've been slow just been bustled with a lot of work lately.


	6. How

How

Billy woke up to darkness all around him. The back of his neck stinging, his head feeling like it has been banged on over and over against a wall.

He sat and stared at his surroundings, he didn't quite know where he was, except that right after he fought that Reaper and climbed up the ladder and that's when everything went dark.

Billy got up from the bed he was laying on, really uncomfortable, his back aching.

"Where am I?" Billy thought again and again.

He felt around the darkness, only feeling cold blank walls. After a while Billy started hitting the walls in frustration. "Damn!"

"It's no use, you won't be getting out any time soon" Billy turned around quickly feeling for his waist, he was surprised his gun belt, latches and other guns were still strapped on him. He pulled out his pistol and aimed where the voice was coming from.

"Calm down" The voice from the darkness said cool and rough. "I won't be doing anything; I assume they have you here the same reason as me."

"What do you mean?" Billy said still holding his gun firmly not trusting the voice.

"The Mutation, why I wasn't affected, same for you" Billy was confused he didn't know what the hell was going on. "A distress signal" The guy laughed in the dark. "They lured you out here" This time his voice seemed to be all around. Billy aimed his gun around frantically, he was confused.

The man started to explain the story and Billy listened intently and understood the situation somewhat, but where were the others, in a room like he was, or roaming around fighting those demonic Reapers.

Billy sat down thinking deeply; he ran his hand through his hair, as the man continued on with parts about the story, he was tired but afraid to close his eyes, he didn't know much about this man, except his voice.

Billy heard feet stomping outside his room, but what was strange he felt around and didn't find that man before, or an entrance was there more to this room.

A door opened and three men walked in, Billy jumped back aiming his gun, the men looked at him and smiled there's nothing in your guns put it down, they looked at the man, Billy realized it was a bunk and a high up one, the man was crouched in the corner, his eyes red and poofy, dark rings under his eyes, short black hair, he was scrawny, the men walked up to him and grabbed him.

"NO! Please don't take me, please, No" They grabbed the man and he kicked and screamed, trying to get away but it was useless the men held him tight. He looked one last time at Billy, his eyes begging for help.

They through the man outside, and he tried to run, but got caught again, the door closed again and Billy looked in horror that man was horrified. What was going on? Billy heard an ear splitting scream and he jumped back, now someone was screaming in agony.

Billy checked his guns again, all of them were empty; but then Billy thought "Wait a minute" He put his hand to his leg the gun was still there, he lifted it up pulling it from the satchel on his leg, he checked the rounds, there were five, he had enough for those men.

He sat there strategizing his next attempt, those men made a mistake messing with him and not giving a full thoroughly search.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter; I don't think it was one of my best, but it's pretty good, so read and enjoy, please review, I wrote this chapter pretty quick.


	7. Attempt

Attempt

After Elly woke up, she began to ask questions, the situation was explained in whole as she absorbed the information.

Elly only remembered the incident to where she blacked out, it didn't seem like it happened not to long ago.

(Flashback)

Fei, Elly, Citan, Rico, and Billy stayed in a group as two Reapers approached stealthily on their feet as the group stared menacingly like they were the one's who set up this predicament.

Citan grabbed Fei bringing him up as Fei's leg extended the kick protruding a loud crack that landed directly on the Reapers throat sending it back a little. The Reaper recovered looking evilly at the group. Elly had her rod swinging it in the directions the Reapers hissing as they were slashed from time to time. Citan dashed forward his hand bringing down next to Elly as he stole away with Elly's rod diverting it in the Reapers direction tearing it through the Reapers flesh, it howled then Citan jumped up landing a heavy kick to the side, bringing the rod down upon its neck.

It fell to the ground limply as Rico made a grab towards the other Reaper but missed. Fei punched at it with speed that was unaccountable for training he must have done.

Billy pulled out his gun and shot at it, his aim not on cue, he trembled, his hand holding the gun but shaking firmly, he hit the Reaper twice in the chest, having no effect, but the Reaper ran forward angrily swiping Fei and Rico to the side, Elly brought forth her rod having no effect it slashed, she grabbed on its claw arm a brought herself up ignoring the pain and drilled the rod into its arm, it swung its arm shaking her off sending her to the floor a few feet away landing on her back, she cringed in pain then lay still, Citan ran with the others towards the Reaper. It advanced on Elly till it felt a sting in the back Billy had shot it.

It turned around the slowly, its teeth baring saliva dripping slowly off the ridges of its razor sharp teeth. Rico came forward bashing it to the side, Citan high jumped, along with Fei colliding with its face, it fell forward falling on the fall, hissing in anger. It got up slowly, Fei ran to Elly, by her chest she had a wound and a few other scratches from her hereon adventure since being on this mission.

Rico bashed at the Reaper, cracking its skull its remnants all over the floor around its brutalized body. Citan walked up to Fei, and handed Fei a tube, put that on the wound, it'll slow the bleeding, Fei rushed so, he broke a little off her suit tying it on the wound dampening the blood that did flow. He ripped a fragment of his white shit putting it on her wound as well, also the major and little cuts on her as well.

There was quiet rustling behind Fei, Elly and Citan. Rico and Billy rushed forward hands and gun ready. The trio turned around a Reaper towering over, and then a blade slipped through its neck, blood spattered sprinkling the group not to adhesively.

The Reaper fell forward, the frightened trio ran to the side Elly in Fei's arms.

There was a silver eyed youth with spiked black hair; his lean masculine body bent forward ripping his sword from the Reapers neck.

The stranger stepped forward.

"Is she okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Who are you? Where'd you come?" Fei asked suspiciously, his look threatening.

"Here, there's not enough time, there's more coming" He rushed forward down a hall, Citan and Fei followed reluctantly, Elly no choice. Rico and Billy hesitated. Running after they saw the First reaper approach from the dark corridor entry way.

While running down the hall Billy and Rico lost the group. Reapers emerging from random turns making Billy and Rico stir away as the stranger Fei, Elly, and Citan made their way, a Reaper lurched from the darkness making its way towards Billy, Rico heard shots, but kept running and turned down a dark aisle seeing Citan flash by in his green like tunic.

Rico followed keeping haste. Rico caught up with the group and ran into a room closing the door as a herd of Reapers made their way towards the victims they so hoped to tear apart.

"Thank you" Citan heaved to the spiked silver eyed stranger.

"How about an introduction" The stranger suggested. Rico glared. "Citan Uzuki, and this is-"

"Fei Fong Wong" Fei continued, only Citan offered his hand, Elly lay in Fei's arms, his attention on her.

Rico kept quiet. Not talking to anyone.

"That's Rico" Citan said.

Rico huffed apparently disapproving of the fact the stranger now knew his name.

After that the room stayed quiet, only stares from time to time.

"Please……" Fei whispered in the dark to a red headed girl in his arms.

(End of Flashback)

Elly nodded her having the main amount of information for her barely coming back to consciousness.

Citan walked back to the computer, he scrolled down opening a file.

The Reapers became quiet, all sets of eyes curious, did they give up.

There was a small click and a scrape of steel eyes stole around the room.

Citan scanned the computer.

_The genetic pools malfunction._

_Exo-skeleton growth insatiable _

Citan stopped scanning, he felt someone grab him, and they were so silent, he didn't hear them come up.

"Young one's" Citan uttered out. Grabbing the groups attention. Citan dropped going limp his dead weight pulling down his attacker, hitting him against the counter letting out a yelp.

The attacker let go of Citan, he jumped up bringing around his leg, the force of his blow cracking the man's rib him screaming in pain as fell to the floor.

Men started to pour in, Fei jumped up kicking and swinging at foes rapidly.

Jaocubi was twisting a man's arm around his back, unsheathing his sword and drove it into the attackers back, pulling it out quickly as they rushed in.

Jaocubi thrust forward with his sword making contact with a man's side, his hand flying upward breaking the man's jaw, slashing at another foe.

Rico bashed into a group of men swinging wildly at the men, making contact at every so often the men backing off in fear.

Fei rammed someone's head into the wall them dying instantly. He hightailed toward Elly helping her up, a man approached behind Fei.

Elly brought up forth her rod ripping into his flesh, he screamed in pain holding the side of his face that was now brutally gashed.

Fei helped Elly up her holding the rod tightly, for someone who had just recovered from a blow from a Reaper.

Citan Round housed kicked a fellow who lunged out at him.

Jaocubi ran to the door where the Reaper's used to be banging and started to mess with the keyboard.

Rico threw men to the side, running some over with his huge figure bashing men who ran up to him attacking insanely.

"No, You idiot!" Rico snarled. Jaocubi didn't bother to turn around.

Fei ran with the limping Elly, but then decided it was better to just hold her and run. She protested but Fei ignored.

The door opened and Reapers poured in Jaocubi lunged to the side as Reapers came attacking wildly like they were locked up animals waiting for revenge.

The mean screamed as Reaper's attacked anything in their path but themselves.

Jaocubi ran out of the room Rico following.

Fei made way, running as fast as he could with the girl in his arms. A Reaper slashed forward barely missing him by an inch.

Citan rushed forward grabbing a man throwing him to the side against glass shattering on the lab counters, gaining the Reapers attention, as they went over. Fei heard an agonizing scream and saw a Reaper leaning over.

Once out of the frenetic room, Citan lost sight of any of the group so he turned down a random hall hoping he would catch sight of anyone. Citan heard a noise then felt a something grab him; it was net, a ropy barrier making it hard to tear through. Citan raged but then gave up, planning on his next plan of action.

Fei ran around a dark corridor, opening a door and ran inside with Elly setting things in front of the door, using them as blockade if someone tried to get in. He and Elly stared around; they were in a broom closet. "Oh, great" They both muttered.

Jaocubi rounded off into a blank hall and rested against the wall for a breath as Rico walked up.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I think it was one of my best. Well, please review and let me know how it did, this was one of my longer chapters; I don't like to make them to long because sometimes there is just too much nonsense. Well chapter 8 will be up tomorrow, I plan it to be, so, reviewer who is your favorite character in Xenogears, just leave it on the review. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Confrontations

Confrontation

Jaocubi watched as Rico walked up to him while he was catching his breath. Rico clutched him by the throat with a solid grip holding him in the air.

Jaocubi kicked frantically and clutched at Rico's hand trying to break free.

"Why'd you do that" Rico growled.

"It was the only way to escape" Jaocubi choked, his breath started to run short. He held tightly to Rico's arm and started chanting.

"Ahhhh" Rico snarled, letting go of Jaocubi who returned with a quick kick to the back of the green beast. Rico grabbed at his wrist squeezing them to make the burning feel go away. The kick didn't seem to bother Rico.

"You rat" Rico hissed, Jaocubi ran away from Rico before he tried anything else with his eight foot figure.

As Jaocubi was running, he got into a trance, the surroundings started to seem familiar, this was where Akia died, her body was gone, he didn't know what happened to it after he left and had returned.

He saw a light and started to run towards it, he opened the door the light was seeping from.

In he walked slowly but cautiously, waiting for something to pop out. There were little figures sitting in tubes bubbles of air miming their way around each other up to the top.

The computers made little clicking sounds.

This was strange, how come this room was never attacked by the Reaper's. He saw words pop before the screen the computers keeping check of themselves papers spread around the desk, the computer etching out something, like a stenographer in court.

Other vials and tubes contained various liquids and other substances some bubbled some lay flat.

Jaocubi stepped back as he saw a man emerge from a desk piled with papers. "Who's there?" He said getting up quickly despite the way he looked from age.

He saw Jaocubi and smiled. "So, you haven't died yet I see" He pulled his chair around and started analyzing Jaocubi's appearance, making Jaocubi shift uncomfortably.

"Doctor" He said weakly, like he was afraid. "So you remember me, eh."

"Everyday I live, I'll remember that face" Jaocubi growled, but kept his distance.

(Flashback)

An old man with dark blue eyes stared intently at a little being inside a tube. He scribbled down on a pad, noting data.

"Soon we'll be able to use" He scribbled more down as the little thing shifted in the tank a some what watery coo erupting from inside the tank.

"Your awake, how interesting" A girl walked up her glasses falling off the ridge of her nose, she pushed them back up, her eyes as black as a crows feather, her hair long and black tied back in a pony tail down to her thigh.

She had a pad as well scribbling down as well, her pen chipping down at the end her pad. She replaced the pen, with another slipping the chipped one into her pocket.

"It's growing quickly" The man said to the other girl. "Way quicker than the organisms"

He looked her in the eyes. "Look at its ratings, the life level, intelligence, by far its stamina, he's shaping perfectly."

"What about the Bio-formulas, will we be able to control it" The girl said, the man looked t her seriously. The organism hit the glass screeching softly.

"It understands us" She said amazed at its movements, she wrote uncontrollably on her pad.

"That's a problem" the old man frowned. He looked at the creature, it moved up and down the tubes, the wires shifting side to side in the water that preserved the organisms, the water started to shift in little waves.

The man walked to the computer and typed something then looking back to the tank.

The creature started to still, its eyes closed but listened sharply.

The lady walked over and touched the tank. "Amazing, this'll help the tactics" The man put his hand to her mouth. "Keep quiet it's still listening, were going to have some trouble.

They walked out of the lab.

"What are the statistics?" the man frowned again his wrinkles creasing on his forehead. "Unknown, that's why it's been in so long the code XS6729KF0034 are keeping it in tact.

"The wire set around its body are supposed to sustain its mentality, but it seems to suppress to telepathic shifts, contained inside the water making it impossible to read some of its statistics"

He breathed deeply, and wheezed a little.

They heard a crash behind them and ran back to the lab, the computer that held the brain wave patterns.

The etches curved towards the top going off the printer bending to the far left scribbling frantically.

Till the machine mal-functioned and fell crashing under pressure.

"Impossible!" The professor lady wailed softly almost a mutter under her breath.

The water around the water preserving the organism turned red the creatures eyes open glaring. Its eyes holding red strains, body growing then stopped till it filled the tank to reveal a boy not to close from the edges of the tank.

"Remarkable" They both said apparently astonished. "Get him out of the tank" The old man said to the lady. "We need to test it quickly" She ran out of the room. The old man went and looked at creature now a boy. "Well my project Jaocubi, you've just begun" The boy stared back like the two were having a contest.

(End of Flashback)

"Yes, I remember that day too Jaocubi" The professor laughed softly.

"We took you out of that tube and that's when everything begin, the strange behaviors, your brain waves, you uncontrollable behavior, you were a complete failure" Jaocubi grunted.

"I'm glad I got away that day, away from you fools" Jaocubi tried to counter but didn't have any effect. He was scared of this man but didn't know why.

"Your eyes began to change color and your perspective of us grew too quickly, we couldn't control, all the rest of the models we created perished some in attempt to rebel, some couldn't have the genetics of the world, but you, you, came out perfect"

"No one's perfect" Jaocubi said perfectly. "Like you said I was a failure" Jaocubi said sharply like scissors cutting through paper.

"Your statistics, were always unknown, still you were a tactic for fire. Mainly for military but incapable for any other type, you basically chose your own path, but there was something, very yet mysterious, your telepathy, amazing, beyond the normal rate of that of a regular human being, 192, breaking codes many the 344.33 equivalency."

He walked closer to Jaocubi, fire launched from the ground barring the old man's way.

The man smiled in surprise and fear.

"Stay away from me" Jaocubi hissed. "I know what you did to these people, but you controlling the Reapers, horrible"

"But then they attacked your own men-"

"They only obey those the gas was created by foe the gases and other elements being brought forth then compressed closely together"

Jaocubi stared confused.

Jaocubi turned to run. "Don't run" the old man, his arm outstretched as if Jaocubi would take it and perish his fire.

(Flashback)

A naked boy stood in the middle of a cold dank lab holding a blanket to him staring at it, he hadn't quite hidden himself, getting used to his quick transformation.

He looked uncomfortable, as people in white lab coats stared at him writing on pads and notes, some on computers checking graphs, while others whispered to one another.

As the computer's clacked, the boy surveyed the room.

"Why do you do this" The boy said his voice the one of an adult. The scientists flinched back and started chattering to one another. The boy sneered receiving no answer.

The doctor grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him towards the end of the lab where men in white lab coats waited, one with a needle, and others with wires, staring greedily at him.

They started inserting the wires into his skin; the boy stared unaffected by the pain of the wires all around his body that were pinching into his skin while the computer's read his diagnostics.

The silver eyed boy looked at the wires then put his hand to them ripping them out ignoring the jolt the wires sent through the electro magnetic waves out of control, waiting to have a host.

The boy shot forward the rest of the wires tearing themselves from his skin, little bits of blood dripping from his skin. Fire erupted around the room destroying lab material doctors screamed and hissed expletives while the boy made his way for the door. He stopped at the entryway and turned around staring at the mayhem he had caused. "I will not be your toy" He than collapsed, the fires distinguishing themselves.

The doctors walked up to the boy and picked him up. "Exhaustion, too much for him to handle just arriving in this world so quickly, he'll be more trouble than we bargained for. But there's still a chance we could use him"

The doctor walked down the hall with the boy held firmly in his arms and brought him to a room setting him on the bed. When the doctor leaned back up he flinched back the boy staring at him. The boy then muttered some words softly "You'll all die soon" The doctor was taken aback then left the room quietly locking the door behind him.

The boy sat up and leaned against the wall playing with fire in his hand then looked back at the door, his body began to grow again.

(End of Flashback)

Jaocubi turned and left the room. "I will never succumb under you" He yelled tears streaming form his eyes; he never felt emotion till the day he met Akia.

"You fool" The doctor screamed as the flame bit his skin, him pulling back cursing galore.

Jaocubi ran and saw a group of Reapers roaming around like they were looking for something.

Jaocubi turned around and fell to the fell, a Reaper towering over him leaning down its claws outstretched, saliva dripping from its canine teeth.

Jaocubi unsheathed his sword.

A/N: Sorry, I had to take a little hiatus over the weekend because i had some difficulty with this chapter, well my favorite character is Citan andI like Elly as well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, I'll have chapter 9 up soon, Fei is a cool character he has cool moves in the game, like the haggen. Please review and enjoy


	9. out and about

Fei an Elly

A/N: Sorry I've been really busy and I don't really like taking hiatus's that I don't plan on, well I don't make my chapters all too long because I just like to give straight information, then a lot of nonsense that are sometimes put into the stories, but it could be good though, well, with Citan I enjoy more of his hand to hand combat than I do with his sword, even though his moves are cool both ways, but it was all just a preference. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fei and Elly waited in a closet quietly afraid to make a sound, the Reapers could be very sensitive, and Fei can't take more than one at a time.

Elly was awake like the next day of a new born baby's birth her eyes everywhere thinking constantly.

Elly shifted up limp crawling to the opposite side of Fei keeping a solid grip on her rod ever since that attack on them in the lab.

"When are we going to get out of here" Elly said sounding really impatient.

"Soon Elly" Fei said in a calm whisper, he peered out the door, seeing shadows flash across the wall, he closed the door quietly before whatever it was glided by. "A few more minutes Elly and we'll be out of here, we have to find the others but I have to get you to safety first" He moved from the door and looked back Elly was glaring at him like a Cobra trying to paralyze its opponent or prey.

"Stop acting like that" She sneered. "I'm not helpless; we'll get the others together"

Fei sighed, in these times of stain she grew very stubborn.

Fei helped Elly up putting her arm around his shoulder, making their legs a few feet apart so they could run if necessary.

Fei pushed open the door and walked out slowly with Elly, they both peered around corners, there was nothing. They ran down the dark corridor, not knowing where they were going but looking for any means of escape.

Fei heard scratches on the wall and groans coming from many corners flowing around the gloominess of the dark.

Fei and Elly ran fast they saw light at the end of the hall. Fei stopped forcing Elly to as he saw a shadow flash before his eyes, and then behind him.

Elly gulped making Fei feel nervous. Fei pushed against the wall, Elly on his side resting her head.

The shadow flashed again from side to side, he started to think maybe it was just his mind playing games with him, but Elly was seeing this too.

Fei stepped forward with Elly and continued down the dark path, at a slow pace making sure to be careful nothing was heard not even the soft pitter patter of feet gliding across the floor.

Fei froze Elly almost tripping as he stopped in front of a Reapers back, he saw a silver blade erode from the creatures back, He just stood there Elly's eyes looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets. The reaper fell its arms and neck oozing blood now, the actions had happened so fast.

They saw Jaocubi stand up with his sword, he took a cloth out and wiped the blade clean of blood and sheathed it back.

He looked scared terrified at the same time while his face showed confidence of his newly filled tasks. "What are you doing here?" Fei asked in a hushed whisper afraid another Reaper might appear from the dark. "Where's Rico?" Elly asked finishing Fei's ongoing sentence of questions.

"We got separated, from one another" He walked over to them. "Are you okay…Elly?" Jaocubi asked his face showing concern for her; he liked her because she reminded him of Akia but with straight red hair.

They heard metal clicking against each other. "They're looking for us now, the Reapers are under control" Jaocubi seemed like he was out of breath, he was scared. Fei knew he was sensing something from him; his emotions were frenzy all over his face.

They shot down the narrow way avoiding any movement they thought they could spot in the darkness.

Fei tripped dragging down Elly, Jaocubi stopped helping them up, a group of men came running up. "There they are" They rushed forward, Jaocubi pulled out his sword silently.

"Run and hide, Elly" Fei hissed, and shooed her away with his hand, Elly was about to object, but she recognized the stern written in his voice and face.

After she got up Fei got into his stance.

She limped down turning a corner her rod held steadily in her hand ready to strike if anything approached her, that she did not recognize.

Jaocubi rushed forward clashing into men's flesh, his sword swinging wildily,

Fei dropped to the ground his legs extending out doing a spin, then brought up with his fist connecting to man's jam, hearing a loud crack, then grabbed him by the shirt pulling him forward then swung him around with a spin and fell into a three men who were approaching Jaocubi then fell to the group, they got up but Jaocubi came forward destroying their essence of life with the brutality of his sword, while fighting Jaocubi showed no sign of mercy or remorse for his opponent.

Fei ran after Elly and was dragged down by the leg dragged into the darkness of a room.

The oncoming of men stopped, and Jaocubi took a glance around the room, and then walked over to a man who was crawling away on the ground stuck his sword through the man, then twisted the blade, the mans crawl coming to an abrupt stop.

Everyone was gone, just him again, and the remains of dead men.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it's not a lot, I won't have a chapter up tomorrow because I'm going to the doctors. And I won't have time to type it. This isn't one of my best, but I hope it works. Please review.


	10. Not hoped for

Not Hoped For

Elly ran as fast as she could, her limping from the strenuous pain on her upper and lower body, but never letting go of her fearsome grip on her rod.

Elly peered around a corner watching for anything stalking around in the darkness of this hellish labyrinth of a situation they had gotten themselves into.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, letting out a scream swinging her rod in the direction of the person behind, only for her arm to be stopped in mid-air.

"Calm down Elly" A green giant whispered hushing her at the same time.

"Oh Rico…you scared me" He pulled her hand "This way" and ducked with her into the shadows.

A Reaper and some other creature walked by, it had the same shape of the reapers body, but it had arms sticking from its back, bending to the front as it rubbed its hands together.

It sniffed the air and turned in Rico and Elly's direction, its face was a distorted skeleton with a hole in its head.

It turned around huffing, talking in a grunt like way with the Reaper.

"What was that?" Elly asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't want to know" Rico replied, they waited a few more minutes before getting back up.

They turned the opposite way of the Reaper and newly found mutation.

They saw a silver glint of light and fire graze small in the distance a man walked up, his sword held to his side. It was Jaocubi. Elly gave a small smile.

Jaocubi and Rico stared at each other with hatred and disgust.

No words were exchanged.

The fire diminished and the group continued on.

There was a steel door opening and closing that had a stair way twining around it self that lead to the top and bottom of the darkness.

"I don't want to go down" Elly said, shivering from the thought. "This place only seems to get darker and darker"

They slowly went up the stairs, Elly and Jaocubi tip-toeing.

Rico tried but the steps gave a small creak the farther he would tread up.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, there was only one doorway, Elly and Jaocubi stood back, waiting for Rico to do the honors.

He rolled his eyes and pushed against the door.

It didn't move.

He pushed again and it didn't budge.

He tried again, than gave up.

"It won't budge" He said obviously irritated that his strength wouldn't do the job.

Rico stepped back with Jaocubi and Elly then puzzled a way they could get through it.

They heard a light tapping, and a loud metal scraping, and the sound of someone yanking from its standard place emitting a loud metal groan.

The door swayed lightly open, revealing a small crack.

The group just stared afraid to approach.

Rico faced the groups fear and marched up slowly.

He opened the door, and it revealed a blanket of thick darkness waiting to consume whoever decided to step in.

He looked in then back to his two fellow comrades who shriveled back a little against the wall.

Elly screamed and felt something hit his waist, he looked and saw a Reaper, its claws sinking into his rough skin, and he grunted and hit the stair case, tumbling down with the mutated figure.

Jaocubi fumbled with his sword and dropped it with the sheath, Elly held her rod up ready for battle; he knelt down to pick it up and froze.

A Reaper with four arms, and claws that looked sharper and longer than e regular Reapers lethal weapons.

It let out a growl that echoed across the stair case room and darkness, a hole in its forehead.

Its eyes moved from Jaocubi to Elly deciding for the best victim that should fall to its demise.

It eyes were as dark as the darkness itself, maggots and other kinds of insects crawling from the eyes around the skull, the eyes were moving back and forth in a skeletal like way.

It cocked its head to the side and ran in Elly's direction; her rod was ready to swing.

She swung her rod ducking to the left of the creature its teeth bearing out like it was ready to snap.

It launched down for Elly, Fire erupted the glow that alit made Elly's hair have a glow to the sensational glow and warmth that protected her from deaths grip.

The creature hissed then stepped back.

Jaocubi finally recovered with his sword, buckling the sheath back to his side, the blade reflecting the light of the fire. Jaocubi made an entry into the fire the fire not grazing him at all with the burn scars that should have remained through with his entry.

He stepped in next to Elly, both rod and sword ready for an alliance in the battle against this evil monstrosity, the fire being a barrier was the only thing keeping them safe.

"They're afraid of fire, but they long for its warmth" Jaocubi whispered form the side of his mouth to Elly, only for her to nod in return.

The creature stepped foreword, its eyes moving frantically from left to right staring at it with slight admiration then reached its arm foreword touching the fire quickly then pulled back.

Jaocubi felt a pulse of pain surge through his body. His body cringed and the fire stopped only to appear back seconds later.

"I'm sorry Elly" He fell to the floor "I can't hold it up any more" His eyes closed, sword falling to his side.

The creature stared confused at first then walked foreword afraid the fire might reappear, singing him completely.

Elly knelt down beside Jaocubi and shook him a little.

"Please not now, don't leave me" The creature lunged foreword and Elly reacted quickly pushing Jaocubi to the side and her to the opposite, the mutated figure hitting the wall.

Elly swung her rod hitting the thing in its leg, it bounced back not even scraping what flesh it had on its unpreserved body.

It looked at Elly like she was crazy and let out a roar that made her shake she got to her feet her rod held forth and waited for the attacker to advance.

Maybe Elly thought she could lead it to the side when it made another lunge for her, because it seemed that it didn't think before it acted, this she could use to her advantage.

It started to make whining sounds and out its claws to its face and stared at Elly through parted fingers.

Was it playing a game with her Elly though making sure her mind didn't lose track of the events that were currently going on, it made on step bringing an arm down to the floor.

Elly watched intently, aware of every move this figure made in front of her.

It brought its whole body to the floor that arm still holding its body up right while eyeing Elly down like she were a delicious meal waiting to be torn open and devoured.

It pushed really quickly across the floor like a mouse trying to scurry to the hole in the wall that protected it, but launched on the floor gliding like its body wasn't the force that helped it exceed such actions.

Elly grabbed onto the rail and pushed down leaping up, then fell rolling to the left on the opposite side of the creature, it slammed into the metal pole, bending until it broke and fell its arm outstretched grabbing onto the metal before it fell to the plunging floor of darkness that waited to consume its unnoticed death.

She rushed up with her rod hitting it over and over on its half bony fingers then hitting its arm and last to the fingers.

"Die you devil" she screamed tears flooding from her eyes, but the creature wouldn't let go, its grip but it looked at her with her so much pain, and it scared her.

She brought her rod down, a new given idea. She stabbed with the rod hitting it in the eyes that inserted into the darkness of itself.

It hissed in agony trying to grab for her, she hit its arm; it fell into the darkness with a loud thump.

Into the distance of the darkness she heard moving and groans. Could the creature still be alive after that plunge?

A roar echoed up making her flinch back from the broken rail.

She ran back to Jaocubi and noticed he was awake again.

"Thank you Elly" He touched her cheek.

"I owe you one" Elly heard someone approach on the steps clanking loudly. "Rico" Elly shouted.

She saw the green beast approach. She heard a grunt. Yes, it was him.

When he got up she saw how battered he was, cut and bruised, it was a miracle knowing he was alive, no one could have normally survived what had happened to him.

He leaned to the side of the wall, and sat down.

"Next time you open the door" He pointed to Jaocubi, only giving a small smile.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter i think it came out really well, i like this one. Well sorry i keep making the little waits sometimesI have trouble getting to the computer, please enjoy and review.


	11. Unexpected Acquaintance and Calculation

Unexpected Acquaintance and Calculation 

A/N: Sorry you guys this story took so long for me to post, my computer was giving me problems and then fan fiction had some dilemma that kept me from keeping up with the progress. So how've you been, this chapter is pretty long compared to my others, and I hope you enjoy it has a lot to do with the story lines persona, please review, if you guys know any one else who's interested in Xenogear fan fictions, please let them know, because I'm trying to reach a goal of a 1000 reviews by the time I finish with this story well I hope you like this chapter.

Billy sat in the corner of the dark room twiddling his gun around his fingers, his eyes showing clear boredom.

He kept his spare hand on his leg where the gun that was loaded was kept right by his ankle.

The roommate he had recently, never reappeared, so he kept his attention on full alert, ready to draw his gun at any given moment, if needed.

He set his gun on his lap, and then rapped his fingers gently on the floor of the earth devouring darkness of a room.

Billy began to hum quietly, stood up, feeling he had to do something before he lost all sanity in this new life of his life the solitary confinement. To him boredom was a burden and he hated it.

Billy heard footsteps pass by his room and faded away slowly, then only to rise back up a few moments later.

He heard people began to talk quietly, and then later the voices just rambled on and on. Billy put his head against the door, and then pulled away, it was useless, and he couldn't hear anything.

The talking came to a stop, but to Billy it was just a mutter. He heard more footsteps in the distance, about four sets. Billy went back to the dark corner of the room and sat down, pacing the gun that was loaded on his lap. He only had five shots left so that meant he had to use them wisely.

The footsteps stopped at the prison he was locked up in.

Billy clicked his gun to safety, because he felt like playing games with the people who held him captive.

The door swung open, Billy had his gun pointed squarely at the entrance, ready for the trigger to be pulled at any time.

"Put the gun down, it's useless" the guard said, giving a wave of his hand that gave a means of saying 'give up'.

Billy clicked his safety off, he was tired and cranky, and he hadn't got an ounce of sleep, since he set his foot in this hellish nightmare.

Billy lowered the gun when he saw someone he recognized. Thoughts rushed through his head, they were placing someone in the room with him, not taking him like they took the man that was his old roommate, but he kept alert, ready to attack at any opportunity they would try and advance on him.

His eyes scanned the room, then the people, like he was waiting for an explanation.

Citan stepped into the room, he looked cheerful considering the situation they were in. his glasses were crooked on the bridge of his nose, his eyes clearly showing he had something up his sleeve. He could have easily taken down three men single handedly.

He smiled when he saw Billy, and then fixed his glasses. The guards closed the door laughing to them selves, the room was quiet for some time before conversation and talk grew.

Billy and Citan exchanged stories, till the point where Billy told him about the guard's flaw and his plan with the gun.

"Hmmm" Citan said rubbing his chin, then removed his glasses inspecting them thoroughly for any spots or any other signs or specks of dirt.

"Don't waste your bullets, I'll take care of them…we might need them later" He sat down staring at Billy.

"There's only more to come" Citan muttered softly, while Billy latched his loaded gun back to his ankle, then pulled an empty one from his gun sachet around his waist.

Billy bunched himself up in the corner leaving his gun nearby so he could make a quick grab if needed.

Citan lay down for the first time. "Get some rest young one, you'll need it" Billy nodded finally closing his eyes, sleep beginning to take over.

(Flashback)

Elly and Fei sat at a table nibbling slowly on some bread; Bart and Sigurd were surveying the map of the desert around them.

Billy was off in the gun room examining guns along with Primera who was playing with a little ball of pink puff by the name of Chu-Chu.

Citan was in the bar with Maison, they were having a conversation about the functions of the Yggdrasil, while over a good drink.

"Look…over there" Bart pointed to the screen, a red line stretched across intersecting with a green flash, several dots standing out shifting from place to place.

"What do you think that is?" Bart asked Sigurd.

"Probably just gears excavating some ruins, it doesn't look all too suspicious, trying to gather parts, young master"

Bart nodded. They scanned the Aveh desert, they were true sand pirates.

They waited to use their expertise in plans of investigation, to gain whatever control they can over the vast expanse of sand.

A flash appeared before the screen.

That flash grabbed Sigurd's attention; Bart still examined the last scene on the map.

"Bart look" Sigurd said pulling on Bart's attention and shoulder tearing his eyes away from the last map.

A voice erupted from the speaker making the two flinch and look closer to the speaker trying to make out the voice that just rised from the air suddenly.

"Help-" The voice was immersed with static making it hard to hear it out. "Please-there everywhere th-…" More static emerged shrouding the voice with its haze.

'Before-…….mutating, -...Killing, my body….i-...bu" The voice stopped screams the only thing stealing over the speakers, they heard groans and other things that didn't sound all too normal.

They stared confusedly.

Citan walked up, Maison right behind him shining some silver object with a white rag. Citan must have heard the noise from the bar; his peculiar sense always brought him to the scene the moment before or after it happens.

"How did we get that message" Bart said moving his braid out of his eye view. His eyes strap the main detail that stole attention to his face.

"We must've intercepted it, probably sending a message to someone else" Sigurd said moving close to the rail, staring intently at the screen, Sigurd walked up to the computer but Citan beat him there.

He started typing real fast. "Maybe I can lock the message and pin point its location" Citan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his right hands index finger.

"Good old Citan always reliable" Sigurd laughed slapping him on the shoulder.

"Its right across from the-" Citan didn't finish so Bart took the honor. "Right over there, I was right Sigurd" He moved his braid again. "But it's appearing different on the screen, those aren't gears, what could they be, our trackers can't inform us of what's going on inside, it's opposite to the right" He sighed. "Not where it's tracked" Sigurd nodded walking away. He yelled commands to the workers.

The Yggdrasil turned, shaking the insides a little; it rushed through the sand heading to its destination.

When they got to the sight, there was nothing there it was a desolate area, with a lone ship that looked as if it's been there for years, it could be mistaken for a building, it was huge.

When they sat there staring it seemed like a mirage from the heat, and the sand that flowed freely across the Aveh desert. It flashed times before there eyes, the only reaction were uncertain blinks.

"We should check that out" Fei said walking up to the surveillance screen, him sounding somewhat unsure himself.

Elly came and stood by him holding his arm.

"Let's go" came a growl from the corner.

Rico walked up. Billy polishing a gun strutted up his little sister by his side with a pink ball of fluff staring admiringly at Fei.

Sigurd spoke his voice rough but soft "Billy, Fei, Elly, Rico, Citan, you guys go check this place out, you'll stay with me Bart, Chu-Chu."

There were disapproving grunts.

The group got ready getting off the Yggdrasil ready to walk into the sandy storm and help whoever sent the nerving distress call across there speakers.

When they descended from the ship they walked up to the eerie building they hesitated before pushing the rusty door open.

The door groaned heavily it took all there strength combined to push the mass open, a few huffing after work was finished.

When they got in the room was dark, Billy had his gun ready, and Elly brought her rod up forth bringing it to her front. Citan was in a last stance but nevertheless ready, Fei just stood then walked in curiously along with the bulk of green Rico.

That's when it all began the first sight of the attacking Reaper, as if they made a reservation, and he was there to lead them to their table of death, what a mighty good host.

(End of flashback)

Later after hours Citan still lay awake eyes and ears alert.

Billy woke up to loud footsteps, on the pavement a few steps away from his room of captivity.

He stood up his gun ready. The unloaded one, Citan said he wouldn't be needing it.

Citan stood waiting anxiously like a cat ready to pounce upon its prey.

Citan eyes twinkled in the dark as the footsteps ended at their door.

The door swung open and three men approached, one stayed at the door and two walked over to Billy, Billy held his gun readily, and the two men laughed.

Citan crept from his bed and ran at the man at the door, who was about to shout out but Citan grabbed the man's head and covered his mouth, and pushed on the back of his neck sending him into the world of unconsciousness.

He let him drop on the floor with a soft thud.

Billy threw his gun hitting a man in the head who cussed heavily from the impact.

He ran at Billy along with the other.

Citan ran behind the two men, who just reached Billy and slammed their heads together, getting a loud clang and the men fell to the floor not moving.

Billy and Citan set off out of the room.

Billy looked back and ran back in grabbing his unloaded gun. Citan glanced back and beckoned him foreword with his hand.

They peered around a corner and men were talking.

Billy and Citan whispered plans of action to each other.

They then prepared for their mission.

Billy threw his unloaded gun down the hall and slid across the floor towards the men, approximately four, emitting a soft clinking sound as it landed and slid.

The men's attention was peeked and one started down the hall corridor after the gun was picked up slowly.

Citan hurriedly jumped onto Billy's shoulder's and grabbed onto a pipe line that stretched across the hall room splitting into intersections. "Take care of the first young one"

Billy nodded hesitantly, and then waited anxiously for the encounter to come, once the man turned the corner Billy brought up his gun, and slammed into the man's head with enough force to knock him out.

The man fell into the other men's view then Billy grabbed him pulling him out of view.

The men rushed over to a Billy smiling with a gun pointed steadily.

The men pointed all three of their guns at Billy who didn't even wince from the danger that lay before him.

Citan leaped down landing on the men by their shoulders bringing them down slamming them to the floor, then kicked with force to two of the men's side then slammed the third one again getting a painful grunt.

Billy walked over and did a full inspection of the unconscious men lying on the floor sprawled like hopeless maniacs.

Billy and Citan rushed down the hall and into the dark, Billy now pulled out his loaded gun ready to pull the trigger whenever he would need to unleash the death among someone.

They turned again and ran into the dark room a dark room.

While they walked through the dark, they saw a room that light was creeping from underneath their door, shining their way.

When they approached the door, they were both grabbed from the back. Citan brought his foot up past his shoulder hitting whoever attacked him square in the face, it turned out to be man who let out a yelp Billy shot the man who attacked him the stomach, he fell to the ground a few feet away from Billy and twitched a little on the floor then stopped moving.

Citan punched the guy in his throat, then kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the ground kicking him roughly.

Citan and Billy looked at each other then approached the door; Citan reached out his hand and turned the knob, their face lit with a bright light with a strong glow.

They saw a man lying on the table strapped up, his long dark brown almost black hair hanging over the table, his eyes closed.

A man stood over the table with a needle who was testing by letting a little of whatever chemical liquid squirt from the tube.

Citan snuck in stealthily. Billy watched the doorway, hoping Citan would stop the man from injecting him with a liquid substance they did not know.

A/N: Well i hope you liked the chapter and I'm so sorry it took me longer then ever to put this chapter up, I'll have chap. 12 up soon in a day or two, well enjoy and please review.


	12. Aboard the Yggdrasil

Aboard the Yggdrasil

A growing boy who stood tall was walking at a brisk pace through the gear dock of the Yggdrasil, he was lean masculine, his hair tossed side to side catching glints of light as it swayed its golden self almost resembling the color of corn and one braid strand hanging from his head in a golden lock.

He seemed annoyed so he started to pace back and forth sighing and grunting in frustration.

A man walked up with a patch on his eye resembling Bart like a father and a son when they both had their accident, Bart was playing in the engine room and the workers couldn't get him so Sigurd came and tried to get him and they both suffered from the malfunction sparks of the machine, damaging their eye, which the patch now covers.

The patch seemed like a part of their face, making itself blend in like it's been there its whole life; it seems that without it the face would seem blank, and leave you in a wondering question wanting an answer you couldn't figure.

Sigurd was in his mid twenties, some what younger than Citan who was twenty-nine, he stood tall as well, his hair impressive, a platinum white looking and he had a sapphire globe of an eye that sparkled whenever he had an idea or some kind of inspiration, Bart's eye resembled Sigurd's as well with a sapphire blue that had this tireless blue sparkle showing this man had an authority that was strong and stood for others.

Sigurd walked up to Bart and leaned foreword whispering something into his ear making Bart give a look of confusion, but then realize.

"Sig, are you sure, that's risky just send me in" Sigurd shook his head, saying "No" Bart grunted staring squarely at Sigurd both their eyes having equal force.

"Alright Sig" Bart started to walk off then turned his head back. "One more hour if their not back by then, I'm going in whether or not you like it or not, their my friends and I don't want anything to happen to them"

Sigurd sighed knowing defeat. "Alright"

"Who are sending again?" Bart asked giving a small laugh.

Sigurd gave a shrug. "She volunteered"

Bart walked off heading towards the elevator Sigurd following behind him.

When they reached the bridge, Maison was waiting for him. "Young sir, she has already left" Sigurd and Bart exchanged looks, turning to head to the gun room for a drink, with Maison on their tails.

"Good luck" Bart muttered.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to place a story on the site school hsa kept me from head to knees and work, so now i had time to do this short chapter.


End file.
